Warriors Cats Lemons
by warriorsmating12177
Summary: Hi there guys this is my first lemon...sort of. I had the first 23 saved to quotev that's why there all going up so quick. I'll do all requests as soon as possible. If you give me a request tell me all information that you want. (cats, clans, ect.) Hope you enjoy :3
1. Ashfur X Reader

You yawned, stretching out your (F/C) forelegs and sinking your claws into the ground, your rump in the air. As your tail twitched and you sat up, you turned to see Ashfur staring at you wide eyed. "What are you looking at?" You murmered, your (E/C) orbs narrowing slightly. "You.." He mewed, quiet as a mouse. His beaming blue orbs met yours, as he rose to his paws to pad over to you. His teeth met your scruff, his paws pushing down on your shoulders. "Ashfur, what are you DOING?!" You shrieked, rolling onto your side and jumping up from him. "(Y/W/N).. I-I.. I'm so sorry.." He tried to find the words on how to explain, but you didn't want to hear it. Padding from the warrior's den, you called out to Brambleclaw, "Could I go and hunt on my own?" He nodded, jerking his head towards the entrance of the ThunderClan camp. As you pelted through the trees, feeling the fresh greenleaf air in your silky (F/C) pelt, you stopped dead in your tracks. Spotting a mouse, you quickly got into a hunting crouch, shaking your hackles in the air, before you almost sprang. Claws met your hips, teeth met your scruff, and something sharp plunged into your core. The familiar scent, and that oh-so-familiar voice. "Oh, (Y/W/N). You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this.." He growled, driving himself further into you. "StarClan, Ashfur! Why?" You yowled in pain, but a tingling feeling slowly crept between your hindlegs. "O-oh.. What is that f-feeling?" You asked, your face suddenly feeling very heated. Ashfur growled in your ear in a low, seductive tone, "Lust." He pulled himself from you, before unwarningly slamming violently rough back into your steaming core. "Ashfur!" You yowled, pressing your chest and neck into the ground to raise your rump higher. "Ashfur, more.. Please, StarClan, I beg you!" You shook your treasures lustfully at him, as he thrusted faster with the easier connection. He groaned, grunting with the animalistic pace, "(Y/W/N!" He yowled out, slamming deep into you and releasing something warm and sleek. He lowered his panting jaws to your ear, "Now it's your turn.." He snickered, thrusting faster, rougher and wilder than before. "A-Ashfur.." You began to tremble. "Ashfur, what is that.." You groaned. You tried to pull him out of you by driving yourself backwards, but it only plunged him deeper into you. "A-Ah, Ashfur! W-what's ha-appening?!" You wailed out, before he pulled out and flopped on the ground. You were moaning and thrusting the air, releasing spasms of an oozing, warm liquid. "Ashfur.." You groaned, your (F/C) pelt messed up. "Y-Yes, (Y/W/N)?" He asked, still panting heavily. "I love you." He pressed his head against your's as you said those words. "We're mates now." He said, smirking. You both lay on the forest floor in a pool of your own liquids until Nightfall.


	2. Ashfur X Squirrleflight

"B-but we would be perfect together!" Ashfur stared at his love and his eyes darked. "How could you throw my love away?" he hissed in a harsh tone circling Squirrelflight. "You leave me now choice!" he unsheathed his claws and pinned her down hissing and spitting. "Ashfur! You cannot kill a cat for not loving you!" Squirrelflight stared in horror att the dark-flecked tom.

"Im not going to kill you." he rasped. "Im going to rape you." The words circled in horror and clutched at her belly. "N-no...Ashfur you can't do this!" Ashfur sneered at her. "You dont know what its like to feel pain," he brushed his tail over Squirrelflight's tight, untouched core. "I guess ill show you the pain in my heart."

He slammed his long dick into her core, smirking. "Ashfur!" she hissed. "get o-" she was interupted by a chaos of screaming from her unggs Ashfur teared inside of her pussy. "Ashfur! Stop...PLEASE!" she yowled, digging her claws into the dirt, tearing out clumps of grass. "Stop! Stop PLEASE!" Ashfur pulled it out, Squirrelflight panting. Drops of blood dripped out of her pussy. Then Ashfur slammed his hard dick as far as it can go in her core, pulling it in and out, trusting hard.

Squirrelflight let out a blood-curtiling scream and tried to claw him off, but he was to strong, and she was on her belly, defenseless."Stop, Ashfur!' she hissed, swiviling her hips but she couldnt move anymore. her pussy have went numb. "The more you move..." Ashfur said in between thrusts. "The more it hurts." Squirrelflight's senses came back when ashfur stuck his paw into her core, hisclaws out, blood squirted all over his face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" That was the most pain she have ever felt, she felt that if he did it for a second, she would black out. ashfur stuck his other paw into her core and tried to streatch it. Now with ashfurs weight off her back she can move, but ashfurs claws were sunken into her walls. Then, when he was out of breath he whispered. "Don't tell anyone" he hissed into her ear. "If you do ill go harder next time" he hissed, padding away, his dick still erect, an claws with blood on the tips.


	3. Blackstar X Brokenstar

Blackstar was confused.

He had just fallen asleep in his nest, and when he'd opened his eyes, he was in a dark forest. There was no rustling in the tree branches, no noise of prey from the undergrowth. It was silent. Uncomfortably silent. In the back of his mind, Blackstar knew that he was probably just dreaming. But this place felt too real to be a dream. And the prickling of nervousness along his spine felt very real, too.

Shaking aside his uncertainty, the big white tom's expression hardened, and he stalked forward, muttering under his breath. If this was a dream, or a nightmare, or whatever, then he wasn't going to be frightened by it. He was the leader of ShadowClan, after all. He didn't fear anything.

As he padded along, observing his surroundings, Blackstar heard a sudden noise. It rang out loudly in the still air, making the fur on his back bristle. Whirling around, he snarled, "Who's there?"

No answer. Of course not. Huffing, Blackstar turned back around and narrowed his eyes as he continued to walk onward. This place was too strange for his liking. _If this is a dream, I better wake up soon. I have much better things to do._

As if on cue, a voice whispered from his right, "Blackstar."

Blackstar turned his head, and immediately his face broke into an aggressive snarl, and his claws unsheathed from his big black paws. "Brokenstar!" he spat venomously.

The brown tom watched him from the shadows, his amber eyes emotionless. It was definitely Brokenstar, all right. His twitching crooked tail was a dead giveaway. "My loyal deputy," Brokenstar meowed, smiling at him and moving closer. "It's been so long."

Blackstar backed away from him, hissing, "I'm not your deputy any longer. Don't come any closer."

Brokenstar's eyes flickered with something resembling annoyance, but it quickly disappeared. He lifted his head and eyed the white tom. "I have a proposition for you."

Blackstar forced his fur to flatten, but he was still wary. Giving Brokenstar a dubious look, he asked, "What do you want, then? And make it quick."

Brokenstar stood and began to circle around him, smiling. "Well, my friend, I would like you to join me." When Blackstar only looked confused, he went on, "Join my Dark Forest forces. We need a strong, able cat like you in our fight against those StarClan idiots." His lip curled in distaste. "You, as the leader of ShadowClan, have power. With that power, you can get your whole Clan to fight on our side in the war. We will be invincible with you on our side!"

Brokenstar looked at Blackstar expectantly, as if he thought that Blackstar was going to leap at this proposition. That was not the case. Blackstar was, quite frankly, disgusted. He didn't understand any of this, but his mind was obviously getting carried away with him. He didn't want to dream about this crazy fool. It was time to wake up. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm going to wake up now. Goodbye."

He willed himself to awaken.

Nothing happened.

Brokenstar smiled maliciously. "I had a feeling you might say that." With one swipe of his paw, he had knocked Blackstar over and straddled him, lowering himself onto the white tom. Blackstar hissed, struggling to escape, but failed. He was a strong cat, but Brokenstar appeared to be stronger. Leaning his head towards Blackstar's face, he growled, "Do you think I just brought you here for this? You're a fool, Blackstar. I knew you would say no. But there's something else I need even more."

Blackstar wanted to ask, but he had a feeling that whatever it was would not be good. Unfortunately, he was right.

Brokenstar sat down on Blackstar's stomach, splaying out his hind legs so that the current ShadowClan leader had a good view of his furry sheath. The tip of his dick was poking out of slightly, and it was directly in front of Blackstar's face. It waggled tantalizingly in front of Blackstar's mouth. "Suck it," he growled.

Blackstar frowned. "No. That's disgusting."

Quick as lightning, Brokenstar had wrenched Blackstar's mouth open and shoved his sheath inside. Blackstar made a choking noise and involuntarily wrapped his mouth around the dick, which had begun to erect upon entrance in his warm mouth. Brokenstar moaned and thrusted inside Blackstar's mouth. Blackstar grunted indignantly. He wanted to spit the horrible thing out, but Brokenstar's paws were still clamped around his mouth. The grip was viselike. It seemed the only thing he could do was suck. So he did. He experimentally rolled the hard, large member in his mouth, trying not to choke to death each time Brokenstar jabbed it down his throat. Eventually, Blackstar realized that this wasn't all that bad. In fact, he was sort of getting into it. His sucking became messy as he slurped and licked the length, and, without really thinking about it, he raised his black paws to squeeze Brokenstar's balls.

Brokenstar hissed in pleasure. "Yes... that's more like it, bastard!" He thrusted a few more times, enjoying the feel of Blackstar's tongue on him. Then he roughly pulled his dick out. It was wet with saliva, and precum was drizzling off the tip. A bit of the juices fell onto the nose of Blackstar, who was gasping for air after just getting deep throated.

Brokenstar glanced down at Blackstar's nether regions, grinning as he saw the stiff pink erection among the white fur. "And to think you said you weren't enjoying it," he purred, licking the shaft. Blackstar's response was a low moan. He was hating this, there was no doubt about it. But a huge part of him was aroused. He hadn't done anything of a sexual nature since Russetfur had died. This was turning him on more than he could say.

Without warning, Brokenstar pushed his big shaft in Blackstar's asshole, stretching it out to the max. Blackstar screeched in surprise, pain obvious in his voice. "Ah!" Oblivious to his quarry's uncomfortable-ness, Brokenstar moaned. "Damn, that's a tight ass! I should've screwed you long ago, you little fuck." He pulled his dick out slightly, then shoved back in viciously. He began to hump rapidly, mercilessly thrusting back and forth without slowing down, not even when the barbs on his cock scraped across Blackstar's walls. For a while Blackstar gritted his teeth and hissed loud and long, his eyes narrowed in extreme pain.

But then something happened. Suddenly, he started to... enjoy it. A lot more than he would've thought he could, anyway. As Brokenstar violently thrusted, Blackstar began to groan lustfully. Brokenstar paused and glanced downward, his grin widening. "Not so bad, huh?" He resumed, shoving himself inside as far as he could possibly go. He was panting himself, and after a few moments he grunted, "Uggh, talk dirty to your leader, bastard."

On a normal occasion, Blackstar would have been very ticked off by this statement. But he was now completely caught up in the rough fuck he was receiving, and he was no longer thinking clearly. "Ah... shove your fat dick inside my... OH... ass! I need all of it! Fuck me! Ah! Ah! AH!"

With that last yowl, Blackstar came, his semen spraying forth from his quivering penis. Brokenstar came also, but he wasn't done. Not by far. He continued his thrusting without ceasing, pumping fast and hard. He grunted and huffed as he shoved himself in there. He wasn't satisfied. Blackstar was so tight, and he wasn't willing to give him up so quickly. So he continued.

A long time passed. Blackstar lost track of the time. All he knew was that both he and the former leader above him had cummed more than three times at least. Panting, Blackstar dropped his head onto the ground, closing his eyes in exhaustion. His dick was limp, and there was a large puddle of cum around his body. There was also semen stuck in his fur, which had sprayed from Brokenstar's dick whenever he pulled backward. Cum and blood dribbled from his stretched hole.

Finally, Brokenstar pulled out of Blackstar. More semen poured from Blackstar's hole, creating yet another messy puddle on the ground. Panting slightly, Brokenstar watched his satisfied cock retreat back into its sheath. He reached out and patted Blackstar's head, purring, "Well, thank you, Blackstar. Your help was appreciated."

Blackstar, with what little strength he could muster, looked at him and growled, "I'll kill you." It came out sounding weak.

"Too bad I'm already dead," Brokenstar said lightly. "Well, ta-ta for now. And think about my offer, by the way."

With that, he disappeared.

Blackstar woke up in his nest shortly after. He jerked awake and snapped his head up, panting. Then he realized where he was, and he slowly relaxed. He was in his den. It was ok. "It was just a dream," he mumbled.

Relieved, he turned to wash his fur, which was still sticking up slightly. Then he froze.

There was white gunk all over his nest. His dick, while limp, was exposed in the cool air. And there was cum dripping from his ass.


	4. BloodClan X She-Cats

A large ring of cats all was gathered around a large hill, made of bones and dirt and clay. A large gray cat sat atop it and said: "cats of Bloodclan, Bone and Grappler have brought us four new she cats with tight pussies and are heat!"

The cats yowled in happyness.

"who would like to go first?" He asked. "Bring in the victims."

Another tabby brought in one she cat who was pure white and had striking light pink eyes. "i will demonstrate it first." the gray tom who's name was Smoke hopped off the pile and walked over to the quiverring she cat.

He sniffed her vagina and licked it and enjoyed the warm juices that ran down his tongue. he started to shove his nose whenever he realised he was being wached.

he grabbed onto the cat and thrusted his huge dick into her pussy and started pounding away at her. The spine on his cock tore away at her vaginal walls and she yowled out in pain and moved her hindpaws up and down in a rythmic motion as if she were walking in place.

He ejaculated into her and white stuff started to seep out of her pussy and onto the ground. He thrusted harder and harder and pured as she screamed in pain. he gripped down tighter on her scruff and moved his backside up and down.

He placed his paws on her back and stood up and walked away from her. he turned around once to see her pussy stretched wide open and dripping with his juices. Blood pored out of her vag and pooled around the ground like a ocean. "More baby" she said sexily and started oragasming.

her body jerked around and flopped around on the ground and spasms ran thruogh her body. "more more more more!' She screamed.

"who wants to fuck her so hard her insides will bleed?" Smoke asked. he chose a large black tom whose penis poked out of its sheath and was pink. Smokes own penis was dripping with cunt juice and sperms swam around on the ground.

the tom hopped on the female and pounded away at her and tore through her cherry. His penis slipped out of her. He put it back in and said 'oh baby" and kept going.

She screamed in pain again. "Take her away to the next roomt he sex chamber." the black tom luctantly got off her and went to a new room where they were alone.

He jumped on her again and started pushing himself into her with all he had and enjoyed it as she struggled to move out from under him. She started to move with his motions. he got off her and layed on the ground with semen squirting out of his cock like a fountain. "ohhhhhhh" he moaned and licked it up as it came back down into his mouth.

She looked over to him and came up to his cock and sucked on it greedily. warm juice flowed into her mouth and he moaned louder than EVER. he ejaculated more into her mouth and she started to choke on it. she quickly spit it back up. cum tasted GOOD!

She situated herself on top of him and shoved his penis up her vagina and starting moving up and down on top of him. he ejaculated more into her. his penis was now at least three inches long and she hopped off him again and sucked on it some more.

he got up and got on top of her and started thrusting deep inside her with all he had. His cock speared her insides and he got off again. Semen dripped out of her large pussyhole and her cherry was no longer their.

tomorrow they would deal with the other cats...!


	5. DON'T FUCKING KNOW

One day Firefuck the Firestar was having an unspecified organism, and he felt horny. As he stroked his erection dong, he thought about his life as the DickClan leader. Sighing and feeling sorry for himself, he walked over (or some shit) to his girlfriend Darude-Sandstorm.

"Hey bby u wanna fuck" asked Firefuck the Firestar.

"Sure i'm on my period so why not" was Darude-Sandstorm's reply.

Firefuck the Firestar pushed Darude-Sandstorm down onto the ground, as he inserted his penis into her vagina. she let out a moan of pleasure as he penetrated himself deep inside of her. he felt himself letting go, and he quickly removed his penis from her vagina and cummed into her mouth. she swallowed quickly, not wanting this to be the end of her course. to her pleasure, it was not as Firefuck the Firestar re-insterted his penis inside of her and let his sperm loose inside of her this time. Darude-Sandstorm was extremely shocked, but she did not care. he continued to focus, as they began to intertwine tongues. Firefuck the Firestar let go, as did Darude-Sandstorm.

end.


	6. Fallenoil X Fallengrain

Fallenoil crouched behind a bush, watching the pretty gray she-cat sit next to the river in a hunter's crouch, her tail arched over her back. He took in a deep sniff, smelling the scent of heat radiate of Fallingrain. _Fallingrain's in heat without a mate? Maybe I could help with that..._ He smirked, as he slowly walking behind the she-cat, noticing the scent got stronger as he neared her red-hot core. He then reched behind her, her core in his face and he licked it as she jumped, "What?!" She mewed in surprise, turning around and saw Fallenoil behind her, his water dark eyes starred at her, "WHat are you doing?" He mewed, "You're in heat. I thought I could help..." She stared at him, "No! I'm fine.." She muttered before the black cat leaped onto her, "It's fine. I'll go easy. But, if you struggle I'll make it painful!" He growled before he licked her muzzle, going to her neck.

He licked her neck a few times before heading down to her chest. She squirmed, trying to get away, "Ah ah ah Falling. Remember what I told you." He muttured as he continued to her belly, licking each of her nipples, making Falling squirm in silent pleassure. As he continued down, nearing her core. He sniffed it, taking in the scent before rasping his tounge over it, making the gray she-cat moan before quicky shutting her maw, "ou like that then?" He purred, rasping his tounge over it again a few more times, each time she moaned.

He the made circled around it with his tounge and rasping over it. She squirmed and moaned as he purred. He stopped licking and put his white muzzle on it, putting his tounge inside of her core. The hot heat off of it warmed his muzzle, making him purr and sending a vibration through the she-cat. He explored her core, sticking a bit of his muzzle in, expanding her core outward a bit. He licked the inside, making the she-cat moan loudly and squirm as he continued to lick, "Uuuhhh" SHe said as juices splattered on Fallen's muzzle. He took his muzzle out, licking it off before he stood over to of her, his member fully erect by now. He got down slowly, putting the tip at the opening and only the tip in, making her squirm intil he took it out, "I did my part and gave you pleasure... Now it is my turn."

He walked until his member was above her face, "Suck." He meowed as she licked the tip, making the black cat moan, "Suck it!" He growled and as her mouth was open, he lowered himself down quickly and shoved it in. She circled it now, enjoying some of this herself now, happy to hear a moan fro mthe black cat. She sucked on it, circling and licking it still and moans came from the black cat until she heard, "Uuunnggg!" From him and cum shot into her mouth but, she swallowed it and continued to suck on it. She got frusterating and pushed it farther in, making the she-cat deep throught it, making her gag but soon start sucking and licking again, making moans emerge from him.

She opened her mouth as Fallenoil got up and told her to get into a hunters crouch. She did as she was told and lifted her tail up. He licked her core a few times, wanting to hear the moans from the wonderful she-cat. And, he did as she moaned loudly, raising her rump asking for more. He mounted the she-cat, placing the tip at the intrance, teasing her. She whimpered as he just let it sit there, teasing her. He then rubbed his member over the opening of her core, making it wet and some juices to come out. He then placed it at the opening again, pushing only the tip in as she whimpered, not liking the teasing.

He slipped a bit more in, making her squirm and moan loadly, "P-put it in... S-s-stop t-teasing!" She begged and he ignored the pleads, slipping it in slowly until he heard a gasp in which he stopped, nowing he had touched her virgin barrier, "That's why you're so tight!" He purred, slowly pushing in a bit more, getting a scream and a gasp but, still hadn't broke it. He went slowler, "You are so tight arn't you little slut?" He moaned, pushing in until she squeeled and blood tricked out of her core, knowing he had broken the barrier now, "Now, the fun begins... Talk dirty to me you little slut!" He ordered as she yowled, "Fuck my vagina so hard! I want your kits Fallenoil! I want you inside of me and to cum all inside of me! It feels so good!" He smiled and pushed in hard, missing the g-spot of purpose and she moaned, but let out a disapointed whimper. He didn't thrust after this, he waited a few moments until pulling out and rushing in hard, hitting her g-spot, geating a very loud moan and a yowl of pleasure, "FUCK ME HARD FALLENOIL!" She yowled as he started thrusting in and out, makign her moan one after another, "You're so tight! It makes my member feel so good!" He moaned after he grunted.

He was still fucking but, he was panting hard and Fallingrain was still moaning one after another even though his barbs raked her walls. He let out a load yowled before letting out a large amount of cum into her vagina, making her moan very loudly and he continued to fuck her even though it was time to quit. Not longer after fucking her a bit more, he quit and pulled out his member and getting off the she-cat. She got down and rolled over, her tight core was exposed now as he stood over her, slowly getting down and rubbed his member on it, making her moan and squirm and him moan and pre-cum. He then put the tip on the entrance, putting it in slowly like he did before.

His tip was the only thing now and her juices had already come. He then layed down fully ontop of her, his full member was inside and in her G-spot making her let out a long, loud moan. he didn't stared thrust either. He licked her neck and to her chest, not able to reach her stomach from his position. He squirmed a bit, making her moan since his member was in her G-spot, "So tight.." He moaned before he got up a bit, making her yowl because of his barbs. He then slammed into her core, making her let out a very loud moan, not getting off of her. He flipped them over so that she was ontop.

She got up, trying to ignore the pain before lowering back down, making her moan and Fallenoil. As she layed down on him, she licked his chest and he licked her face. He bucked up, surprising the she-cat but, ended up making her moan. She got off of him before rolling onto her back.

He smiled, putting his member above her face and his muzzle at her core. She licked his member slowly, making him moan. He put his muzzle onto her core, wet with cum and juices. He slowly licked her core over and over, making her moan which made his member vibrate which made him moan. He stuck his muzzle in, licking the inside until she squirted into his face and he cummed into her mouth. He got off, cleaning his member as she cleaned her core, "I think we should do this again sometime, Fallenoil." She purred, her face blushing red.


	7. Firestar X Graystripe

Firestar padded out of his den feeling completely amused. Bramblekit and Tawnykit were play fighting near the nursery, and the elders were complaining about how hot it was in Greenleaf. Sandstorm appeared out from the tunnel entrance, holding several mice, showing her skills as a hunter.

Firestar felt proud to have such a wonderful mate and the feeling made him glow inside. He "supervised" the cats' work, from hunting to training, to following the warrior code. All warriors were present except…Graystripe?

He quickly caught his friend's scent and tracked it to a small clearing. "Graystripe?" he called out. "Hello Firestar," Graystripe mewed seductively. He traced around the clearing once before standing next to Firestar.

Graystripe used his gray bushy tail to rub Firesetar's sheath, causing him to moan in pleasure. "What are you doing?" he gasped, surprised. "Just a way to get more pleasure. Ever since Silverstream died, I had no one to fuck."

"Get away from me you gay freak!" shouted Firestar. Graystripe frowned and knocked him out quickly. Grabbing vines, he dragged Firestar to a large rock, exposing his soft stomach- and his member. He rapidly tied him up and licked at the sheath, soothing his member to come out.

Firestar moaned in pleasure and jolted awake at once. He was surprised to see his fully erect member next to Graystripe's ass. "Oh, OHHH!" Graystripe moaned as he pushed onto Firestar's dick. His barbs were scraping his soft ass walls.

"Graystripe-" Firestar grunted. "You're so tight!" Firestar pushed into Graystripe making them both moan in pleasure. Graystripe untied Firestar and they did the '69 position until they both came as they licked each other, cleaning each other's dicks. Little did they know Sandstorm was watching in the bushes…

(bad boys)


	8. GraystripeXFireheartXRavenpawXBarely

p style="text-align: justify;""WHAT?" Sandstorm stared at graystripe and fireheart as they shared there news. "What do you mean your MATES?" her fur fluffed. "Your both toms!" She narrowed her eyes. "You ARE toms right?"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Fireheart chuckled. "Yes, and whats wrong with it."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Sandstorm blushed slightly, her fur growing hot at the thought of graystripe and fireheart… She shook her head. "Well erm, good to know, wish you the both of luck." She turned away, her fur prickleing with embarrassment./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"She was the first one they told, at least she accepted them. he gazed ionto his friends eyes. is thsi the right thing rto do? he seemed to be asking his gray fured mate. Graystripe stared back with so much love in his eyes, fireheart felt as if he was drowning in it. He twinned his tail with graystripes and pressed against him. "Wanna go hunting together?" he said with a purr./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Graystipe touched his nose to firehearts ear. "Anything love." fire heart felt weightless at the sound of gray soothing gentle voice, and the love in it felt like velvet. Fireheart wanted to gaze into graystripes eyes forever../p  
p style="text-align: justify;""fireheart?" Dustpelt voice shoock fireheart back to reality. he was looking at fireheart liek he was crazy. "Fireheart what in the starclan, you were staring at graystripe liek a shecat would do to.." Dustpelt broke off, eyes widening. "You mean you.. and him.. are… ARE.." Dustpelt broke off again as graystripe nodded his head, smileing widly./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Dustpelt spat in disgust. "ew thats nasty, mates are tom and shecat, are you a bunch of fools?"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Fireheart glared at dustpelt. he felt tears form in his eyes, why couldnt he love graystripe. he whipped around and ran off. Skidding under the tunnle and up the ravin. When he got to the top his heart pounded. his head mixed with anger and sadness emwhy? why cant i love him? without cats being judgemental?/em Fireheart felt the tears stream down his cheeks, wetting his fur on his face. Graystripe walked up to him. "We've been together in secret for alittle while, but cats have been starting to hint." Then graystripe quivered and smirked./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Fireheart didnt knwo why he was so happy, he loved the out-going nature of his mate. Fireheart twinned his tail with graystripe. Graystriope quivered again. "come with me" He said with a lick of firehearts ear. they padded thru the forest, side by side, taisl entwined graystipre broke away when they got near sunning rockls. he came bvack moments later with a rabbit. "let go to the top of sunningrocks to eat…" He said as they started climbing. They got to a top flat stone, the sun beat down onto the rock, warming there fur, so they shared the rabbit. Sunndenly thwe clouds started covering the sky. "lets go underneath a rock over hang near the bank." he said with a look at fireheart, They ,lept down towards the bank of water. they sat near the bank, underneath a rock. Fireheart, even wet, felt like he needed this more then ever. he gazed as friend as he licked his fur, down and do3n till he licked his privates, he noticed how big it was, and how little by little it got harder. fireheart licked his lips then reached down to lick his fur. he noticed at the sight of graystripes parnter. then his paws slipped under him, he bonked his chin on the ground. hhe bit his tongue in the process./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Ow my tonue" he said pouting./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"gray turned to him. "Dont worry i can clean you" You started licking firehearts closely. Slowly. "Graystripe.. lower.." He startef licking firehearst belly. Fireheart rolled back. then said more loudly "Lower!" graystripe went lower. "LOWER" he went lower, right to his penis, and licked it slowly, almost tocuring him. Then graystripes mouth started moveing around it. Fireheart let a moan excape his mouth. Graystripeleft and strated licking firehearts butt. flcikering his tongue in and out as if it were a pussy. fireheart felt disapointed that grauystripe had stop licking his parnter. But hinm licking his partner, felt better. he moaned loudly./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Is there something wrong?" graystripe said innocently./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""oh graystripe…" he moaned again. his claws flexing as he rolled over and arched hisback. "Keep licking" graystripe licked his ass more. lickign in circler motions, flicking his tongue in and out slowly, but hard. fireheart felt he were being torcuresd. then graystripe got on his back and moved under fireheart. "Alittle lower…" He said. Fireheart brought his behind down and yowled and mowned as graystripe started flicking his tongue aroudn the penishole, before he moed higher, with his teeth and pinched every nerve in the penis, erecting even more. the gray went to firehearts front, kissing him softly on the lips with a moan. then gazed at him./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Thats all you get for now…"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"fireheart twitched./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"–/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Graystripe and fireheart padded into camp. emwhy did graystripe do that, and why did he stop…/em. He felt his mind moan at the thought. but he had to control himself. He gazed around, the camp was asleep. He padded into the warrior den and lied down to sleep. Graystripe followed him, nuzzling fireheart's fur. then settled down, there tails curled together, gray and orange, As fireheart drifted alseep he kept thinking of that night and what they could have done, but right before the climax. His eyes shot open, graystripe was smileing down at him. :"Come on we have dawn patrol together." Then he saddened. "With darkstripe and dustpelt…"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Fireheart cursed Bluestar for doing that. then he got up, and stretched, his body rippleing, then he squeeked, grays tail was fiddlying with his area. Fireheart felt a blush fill across his face. And mumbled. "graystripe not infront of the other warriors.." But he didnt want graystripe to stop, his fur rippled with happiness. He ducked and walked out of the den. Clouds filled the sky like last night, but ran hadnt started. Dustpelt and darkstripe watched them, then they twined there tails and lickled each other./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Guess who we are." Dust sneered at graystripe and fireheart as they walked up. Darkstripe grinned venomously. Fireheart looked down at his paws, while graystripe shrugged. "lets just patrol." As they headed out of camp, darkstripe said loud enough. "Do we have to go with the clan gays."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Dustpelt snorted. "Not just CLAN gays, the whole race of cats ONLY gays."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Darkstripe blinked. "Then how do we know what gay means."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;""no idea." Dustpelt said, blank./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Graystripe sighed. "and you gusy are the clan morons." he said low enough for them not to hear. Fireheart purred in amusment. As they walked along shadowclans border, graystripe and fireheart dropped back a a few feet from darkstripe and dustpelt. Graystripe kept tickleing firehearts area with a paw or tail. Fireheart felt liek he needed graystripe NOW. He gritted his teeth. As they started marking graystripe said. "Ill mark this tree, you take the rock./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Dustpelt rolled his eyes and padded around the bramblethicket, to get to the stone. Graystripe smirked at fireheart and raised his leg. He started to mark the tree. fireheart watched out of the corner of his eye. Graystripe put down his leg and padded past fireheart , flicking his tail under his chin. with another grin. Fireheart huffed. "You know your torchuring me" Fireheart said crossly. graystripe winked and went around the brambletticket. Fireheart followed close. He couldnt help looking down and staring at graystripes ass as he walked, he felt his mouth drool slightly. then he shook his head, he wanted graystripes much he couldnt concontrate on patrol./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"As the patrol ended and they go tback to camp, each carring some fresh kill they caught on the way, Bluestar lept onto highrock and yowled for a clan meeting. Graystripe and fireheart sat near the front. Bluestar was still extremly cobnfused, but she spoke the wor4ds clearly, as she started nameing swiftkit swfitpaw, graystripe reached his paw over and started sooching it under firehearts bum, fiddleing around. he pressed closer and breathed into firehearts ear. Fireheart twitched. His tail trembled, his body quivered, his teeth gritted. Cold sweat seemed to drip down his head. He felt a raindrop hit his nose then he lept up. "I Can't take it.!"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"He leaped at graystripe tackling him over, pressing his nose into graystripes. "I want you NOW" He pressed his lips against graystripes in a kitty kiss, making slight circleier motions. the cats of thunderclan stared at them, jaws dropping. Graystripe pryed firehearts lips open, flicking his tongue in and out, as if hinting somthing, after only a few more seconds, he thrust off graystripe only to whipe around and lift his tail. "Graystripe DO IT tocure me" he yowled and moaned as graystripe moved under fireheart, and started to niblled his penis that was slow erecting./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"The the thunderclan cats moved away, frostfur covered her kits eyes./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Fireheart and graystripe ignored them, He flexed his claws into the ground, moaning in pure deolight. "Oh graystripe.. HARDER BITE EVERY HERVE." but instead graystripe wrapped his mouth around firehearts parnter, and started thrusting with his mouth, his tongue flickered aroudn the hole, as it rubbed against the skin, tingling it, making it harder. Fireheart moved his body with the rhythem of graystripe, but the moment wasnt long enough, fireheart wanted more MORE. he moaned as the felt it start to drip, he didnt want it to end, graystripe lifted his paws and gripped firehearts hounches, moveing his body, then graystripe lifted his head vidgerously. And moaned as the wetness cum went into his mouth, he kept moving his head up and down around, the cum dripped down his face and mouth. Fireheart yowled even louder. "GRAYSTRIPE GREATSRACLAN HARDER FASTER"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"graystripe went even faster, the cum still dripped out. he had used his teeth to block the cum, he didnt want it to stop yet. fireheart gasped as it built up. "gray..stripe.. Oh OH" he yowled and flexed his claws, digging them into the ground. He ducked his head and reared it back, moving his own hips faster, suddenly the pressure of the buidling stop, and he exploaded into graystripes mouth, he went on for a moment longer, then scooched out from under fireheart, then lept onto firehearts back and whispered into his ear. "Suck, or want me to stick it."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Fireheart ywoled. "STICK IT i want moree" He broke off into another groan as graystripe shoved his hard penis up his ass, fireheart felt so ghood right now, he moved his hips again, graystripe moaned, and fireheart groaned. Gray rezached down and grabbed firehearts neck for grip, as he moved faster, swining his hips./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"The cats aroungd them were watching, while the kits asked there mother wut they were doing and if they could try. Bluestar came up to them and ywoled for them to stop, but they didn't hear./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Ohh fireheart.."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Ohh graystripe.."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"graystripes penis was still erect not yet at its climax. he started thrusting slower, tocuring fireheart as he waited. Fireheart moaned sadly, and just at that second, graystrip reached his hip back and shot forward as far as possible, and he exploaded into firehearts ass, it went down firehearts legs, covering the ground. fireheart screeched into the forest./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""GRAYSTIRPE"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Graystripe whsipered into firehearts ears. "Fireheart../p  
p style="text-align: justify;"then they both collapsed in the clearing, in there own mess. Everyone was in utter shock../p  
p style="text-align: justify;"And all of that last only a few minutes./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Graystripe smirked. "Next time.. you stick me.."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Fireheart moaned. "deal…"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"–/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Graystripe and fireheart sat guitlily, It was hours after there big brea in the thunderclan clearing, there were sentanced to be alone, they had to sleep against the ferns outside camp, and they have to make up for there actions. "We have to tell bluestar sorry…" Fireheart said with a sigh./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Yeah yeah we will" Graystrip winked, though fireheart could see the tiredness in his eyes. Fireheart layed his head down on grays flank. And close his eyes. gray rests his head down on his paws, and they slowly drfited into sleep./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"When they woke graystripe wasnt there. fireheart looked around and spotted him in front og bluestar, fur fluffed. Bluestar looked seriously pissed, while graystripe was yowling. Fireheart lept up and ran to befor she got there graystripe ran into the forest. Fireheart twisted to one side to follow him. But bluestar stepped into forn to him. "lety him go, he needs to be alone.. Fireheart gazed into the forest then sighed and turned away./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"It had been 24 hours./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"A whoel day./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"And graystripe was no where to be seen. fireheart felt tears slowly drip down his face. He missed him dearly he tryed following his scent, but it was washed away by the rain. but it lead to windclan territory. Fireheart trailed back to camp tail down. Bluestar was sitting into front of her den,s he spotted him and got up, padding over./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""did you find him?"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;""No.." Fireheart said with a sigh./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Bluestar tilted her head. "come to my den, i need to talk to you."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"he walked to her den, his tail down. He got in and noticed a rock near the opening he'd never noticed there before. Bluestar cam ein after him and sat down./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Fireheart.."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;""yes bluestar."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;""do you love me" her eyes widened./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Well sure.. as a leader and a friend, why?"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;""So you dont.." Bluestar shook her head. "What am i saying." She grabbed the rock and shoved it obver the open to the den./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""uhh.. bluestar?" He couldnt see a thing. suddnely he felt being thrown to the ground, then he felt warmth around his penis sack. he wasnt sexually arouded so it wasnt erect. She kept licking madly. "FIREHEART." She yowled then he smelled pu8ssy near his nose, and weight on his body. Bluestar seemed to hitn 69ing. He felt so alone without graystripe, and the thought of the other day arroused him. he reached up, and his tonguie lasped slowly around bluestars pussy. for soem reason he didnt want to do it with his leader. Bluestar started getting impatient. "FIREHEART, Do this fo rme, and ill tell you were graystripe went. Just FUCK ME for me.." She groaned as a fluid started dripping onto his nose. Orgasm? Already? suddnely he shoved bluestar off, only to leap at her, not sure what to do he started licking her pussy again. but she kicked him away./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""I want to be 69ed fireheart YOU HEAR ME" She lied down backwards on him, and he felt her suck on his pouch, as the penis slowly6 erected out, He madly licked her pussy, moaning as he did. He flicked his tongue in, suddenly he wanted more, he reached up with his claw and dug them into her flanks, and pushed her hips down, then madly sucked and licked around her pussy, more fluid dripped into his mouth, like a small stream But he had yet to climax himself./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"for soem reason he just wasnt feeling it, he gritted his teeth and forced out cum, but instead.. He felt pee trickle down his belly onto the ground./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""OMG FIREHEART" Bluestar leaped off. "thats nasty" Fireheart purred. And bluestar shook her head. "this isnt working.. togerclaws much better"/p  
p style="text-align: justify;""What" fireheart said eyes widened/p  
p style="text-align: justify;""nevermind. Anyway yr friend graystripe went to stay with ravenpaw for a few days."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"She took off the rock. "But you didnt hear it form me."/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Fireheart took off into the night, toward ravenpaws farm./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"–/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Fireheart ran off winclans territory. he twisted around to see if any windclan cats saw him. No. he wanted to see graystripe so bad, and it would be nice to visit ravenpaw. Fireheart's paws tingled and she streaked faster as he crossed thru the fields of twoleg plants,. The forest was long behind him, and ravenpaws house was in the distance. Fireheart screeched to a stop and grabbed some flowers./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"emi hope he likes this.. /emFireheart thoguht happily as he picked up the pace. As he got close, he went to the hole in the barn. Before he go tthere he heard something inside, like yelling and.. suffering?/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"He popped his head in and padded slowly thru the barn. he rounded the hay stack, as the yellign got louder. he made out the words "graystripe" He looked at his jaw dropped. the flower fell to the ground. Tears trickled down his face. graystripe was on the ground with a raised ass. Ravenpaw was thrusting his penis into graystrips asshole. Cum trickled from graystripes penis, and white stained theground, this had been going on for awhile./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""GRAYSTRIPE." he yelled. graystripe turned his head and flattened his ears. Ravenpaw flicked his ears and got off, slinking to the corner./p  
p style="text-align: justify;",,"Im sdorry fireheart.." graystripe yowled running to him. "its juts.. just.." but fireheat screeched. "i didnt say stop!" he lept at ravenpaw, biting at his penis that was erect but far form the climax. Fireheart raised his ass for graystripe as he thrust his head up and down on ravenpaws penis, Ravenpaw moaned, his penis getting harder. His hips started twisteing around aon the ground. Moans slipping his mouth. ravenpaw, shoved himself against a wall, fireheart thrust faster. then he felt something shoot into his asshole.. We starting swinging his hips to the rhythem of grays strips thrusting. then he told fireheart to shrink and arch his back, and realease ravenpaws penis. then graystrip lept off fireheart, turning ravenpaw over, lifting his tail and he started thrusting into ravenpaws asshole. fireheart then got on graystripe and started thrusting into his asshole./p  
p style="text-align: justify;""Guys.. omg you are such good fuckers, way better then barley.." he said with a moan ad gray thrust harder. Fireheart timed it so as graystripe went up, fireheart went down, then when graystripe went down, fireheart went up. ravenpaw, went up when graystripe thrust down. fioreheart moaned in delite. graystripe finally fully released his penis, with full power, hiting firehearts penis going intohis asshole. He screeched in happiness, as fireheart used this time to exploade into graystripes ass, Graystripe stayed there for a moment. ravenpaw moaned in sandess thinkign it was over, but as fireheart got off, and graystirpe came down ijnto ravenpaws asss gor the climax, fireheart leaped onto grays back for more power behind graystripes climax thrust. raven screeched, his eyes widened and he yowled. "/p  
p style="text-align: justify;"GREAT STARCLAN GRAYSTRIPE, OH OHH" he screeched and moaned. graystripes cum went everywhere, after all he had the biggest of them all. Ravenpaws claw sunk into the hay. graystripe tugged his penis out and rolled over. In his own mess. There all egsausted.. graystripe and fireheart cuddle together and slip into sleep./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Fireheart blinked his eyes open. to the sound of moaning. zhe looked over, and was sudeenly blinded. Barley was whsipering at ravenpaw. ravenpaw was blushing. Biting his lip. he yowled in tocure as barleys dick was shoved into ravenpaws mouth. Firehearts eyes widened. his penis was HUGE, bigger then graystripes! ravenpaw moaned in pleasure. fireheart dugg himself into the hay. graystripe had awoken and followed him into the hay and nuzzled him. "Watching ravenpaw and barley arroused me.. " graystripe pressed his lisp against fireheart. they sat in the hay, gray kissing his cheek and neck softly. fireheart didnt feel liek it right now, but he accepted grays invite and slightly moaned as grays body rubbed against his. This didnt envolve penises, mostly the movements, as if to tochure them. Gray started pinching firehearts penis with a wink. Fireheart moaned then blinked. "We should be getting back to camp.." gray licked firehearts penis once with a smirk. ok, anything you want. they crawled out, both blinded by ravenpaw and barley. Barley was on his hind legs, swinging his penis and thruting it not only in ravenpaws mouth by ears to. Fireheart whsipered at graystripe. "We should do that." gray winked. "I have an idea.." They leaped down and trotted away, ravenpaw moaning a bye./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"Fireheart and graystripe leaned against each other, tails entwined as they padded toward home./p 


	9. Hazecall X Leopardwing

I blinked, opening my eyes so see my best friend, Hazecall, looming over me. I blushed, and got up. "Hey Leopardwing," he purred, and brought me out into the territory. I was confused. Why was he brining me here when it was the middle of the night? I walked ahead, my tail raised and my core exposed. But I was okay with this, since Hae was around. I swayed my hips, scenting for mice. "Why did you bring me out here so early," I asked him. He smirked. "I have a surprise for you," he purred, and I felt something warm against my core. His muzzle was pressing against me. "Hazecall!" I yelped, and shuddered at the pangs of pleasure that were seeping through me. I looked over, and his penis was fully erect. Now I knew why he brought me out here. I stroked his penis with my tail, purring. He dove his tongue in my vagina, and I moaned loudly. He pulled out, and I whimpered. "Don't worry, my dear. Better things are yet to come." He said seductively. He pushed me onto my back, my legs spread apart. He rubbed my folds with his member, making me arch my back. I was a birging, but I was ready to have it be taken away. My core was dripping, and I wriggled. "Please, my love," I purred, and he slowly pushed himself into me. I moaned loudly, until he broke my barrier and popped my cherry. Blood trickled down my leg, and I hissed in pain. But the pain turned into pleasure as he began pumping in and out of me. I moaned loudly in chorus of him. He pumped and pumped, hitting my G-Spot each thrust. I yowled, "Ohhhh, oooohh. I love how your cock fills me up. More, faster!" He pumped faster, moaning. I arched my back as he slammed into my sweet spot, and I licked my lips. My vag became very warm, and pleasure ran through my body. I tilted my head back, my eyes rolling as stars errupted in my vision. Clear, tasty, sweet cum squirted in all directions, and I yowled into the night. Hazecall yowled as well, his semen flowing and filling my uterous. He oulled out, and I rolled around, fertalizing the eggs. I felt so good at that moment, and cum still dripped as we lay together. Panting. I reached over, and deepthroated his dick. He moaned loudly. "Oh, Leopard," he groaned, as I swirled my tounge around him. He soon cummed, and I swallowed it all with ease. He flipped me to a hunting crouch, and we got ready for round two. "I love you so much," I said. "I love you more."


	10. Hollyleaf X Fallen Leaves

Hollyleaf quickly and quietly made her way through ThunderClan territory, her whiskers twitching as she sniffed the air for any sign of prey. She had already caught a mouse, a vole, a sparrow, and a small rabbit, but she was not yet satisfied. She needed to catch more if she planned on being the greatest warrior ThunderClan had ever seen. So she had buried her current catch and gone off in search of some more tasty woodland creatures.

It was as Hollyleaf was brushing past a bramble bush that she realized she was straying way too close to WindClan territory. Frowning, she turned and retraced her steps. She didn't like WindClan. For some reason they made her uneasy. She wasn't entirely sure why, though.

She would have pondered over this a bit more, but she was distracted when something wet dropped onto her nose. She blinked in surprise, then yelped as several more drops fell from the sky. _It's starting to rain! Mousedung! I better get out of here._ Abandoning her search for prey, she moved forward as quickly as possible, trying to avoid getting herself wet. She hoped that maybe this was only going to be a light drizzle, so that she could get back to camp before the rain worsened. That was not the case, unfortunately. The rainfall quickened, and in a matter of seconds had become a slow, steady downpour. Hollyleaf's black pelt was now completely soaked. She cursed under her breath. _I'll go back to camp later. Right now I need to get out of this rain._

She looked around, squinting in order to see through the streaks of water pelting down towards her. Through the rain, she spied a wide hole in the ground nearby, tantalizingly offering shelter from the water. Hollyleaf didn't think twice. She rushed forward and ran inside the tunnel, not stopping until the patter of rain had all but disappeared. She slowed down her brisk pace and came to a stop, trying to catch her breath. "Thank StarClan it's dry in here," she muttered, shaking her fur. Rain droplets splattered in each direction as she did so. Once she had mostly dried herself, she sat down and stared sullenly out the tunnel entrance. "Great. Just great."

As she sat there, gloomily thinking about what wonderful luck she had, she felt a prickle down her spine. Why did she feel like someone was... watching her? That was impossible. There was no one here except her. Right? She glanced around, and was shocked to realize that she actually recognized this place. It was the tunnel where her brother had been meeting that WindClan she-cat, Heathertail, back when they had been apprentices. Hollyleaf shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like this place.

However, Hollyleaf knew from experience that it would be much drier farther into the tunnels. She definitely wasn't going to stray too close to the underground river, though, not unless she wanted a death wish. So, getting to her paws, she proceeded cautiously into the tunnels.

She eventually arrived in a small, sort of cozy cave. Hollyleaf looked around, grudgingly admitting to herself that it wasn't all that bad. She could see why Lionblaze had liked to come down here.

It was at that moment that she heard a whispering noise somewhere in front of her.

Immediately on her guard, Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes and asked out bravely, "Who's there?"

The whisper sounded again, sounding much closer than before. She turned to her left and jumped back in surprise.

Beside her was a white and ginger tom-cat, staring at her unblinkingly. His eyes were unnerving, as they were filled with more sadness than should have been possible. But that wasn't what really shocked her. His body was... see-through. Almost ghostly. Like... an apparition. Hollyleaf's fur bristled. "Get away from me," she hissed.

As she glared at the tom, his body flickered, then seemed to flesh out. Suddenly, he was no longer see-through. He looked like any other normal cat, except for the sadness in those green eyes. He looked at her and meowed, "I am Fallen Leaves."

Strange name. But Hollyleaf didn't particularly care. "That's nice. Now leave me alone."

"Alone," he echoed, his body flickering again for a brief second. "I am alone." He moved towards her. Hollyleaf stepped back uncertainly and backed into a wall. Fun. The tom continued to move towards her, breathing, "I'm so lonely. Lonely..."

He was now very close to her face. She growled at him, "I'm not here to keep you company. I just want to stay dry. If you don't go away, then I'll - " She stopped short when he leaned over and slowly drew his tongue across her cheek. Despite his strange ghostly appearance, his touch felt as real as anything else. She shuddered, wanting to tell him to stop, but finding herself unable to speak. Her mouth had gone dry.

Fallen Leaves gently pushed her down, and she fell to the ground without saying anything. She could practically hear her heart beating in her throat. She had a feeling that she knew what was going to happen. She knew she should run. This was not something that went along with the warrior code, and it wasn't right. But there was something about the way he looked at her that froze her in place. And those eyes...

With agonizing slowness, Fallen Leaves spread open her hind legs and nuzzled her pussy lips, which began to moisten at his touch. He flicked out his tongue and experimentally licked around the edges, silently drinking in her obvious heat scent and savoring the taste of her wetness. Below him, Hollyleaf let out a low moan.

Fallen Leaves suddenly plunged his tongue inside her awaiting hole, hungrily licking her walls and slurping down her juices. Hollyleaf writhed beneath him, mewling in pleasure. She had become incredibly aroused by now, and already she was swirling her hips around, attempting to position herself to where he could have better access.

The tom suddenly pulled his tongue out, licking the juices off his muzzle. Hollyleaf whimpered in disappointment. Fallen Leaves took no notice, instead glancing down to gaze at his stiff cock, which was completely erect and quivering with need. He touched it lightly. "I have been alone here for so many moons," he murmured. "With no one to keep me company, in more ways than one. But now you are here for me." He looked back at her, meeting her gaze.

Hollyleaf said nothing. She was too busy staring at his penis and trying not to salivate with desire.

Fallen Leaves must have seen this, because she stood up and meowed, "Crouch, please." Hollyleaf obeyed, getting into her best hunting crouch and shoving her rear up into the air. Her pussy was swollen with need, and she was fidgeting impatiently for him to penetrate her. Fallen Leaves took his time in clambering on top of her, and, once there, pressed his shaft against her entrance. "Ready?" he asked gently.

"Yes," she breathed, her voice coming out whisper-y and excited.

He slowly pushed his length inside her. She whimpered below him. He paused, eyeing her with concern, then continued, pulling out and pushing back in as carefully as he could. He didn't want to hurt her, not when she was being such a willing participant. It was no use, though. It was bound to hurt no matter what, especially since Hollyleaf was a virgin. She hissed as his barbs scraped along her walls, and involuntarily squeezed her muscles around his dick. Fallen Leaves gasped, pleased. "Mm..." He bent down and bit the scruff of her neck as he proceeded his slow pumping.

Before long, Hollyleaf was feeling the twinge of pleasure. "Go faster," she groaned. "Please go faster."

Fallen Leaves grunted. Her permission was all he had needed. Without further ado, he increased the speed of his humping, though he was careful to not be too rough with her, no matter how excited he was getting. Back and forth, back and forth. His dick, although not as large as what other toms might have, was still fairly thick. And it was long enough that it made Hollyleaf feel a jolt of pleasure each time Fallen Leaves hit her sweet spot. She had begun to gasp and pant, clawing at the dirt ground as her eyes clouded over in lust. "Ohhh, ahhh, more, moooreee," she moaned loudly, her groans quickly turning into screeches of excitement as he began to thrust his dick deeper inside her body. Fallen Leaves had begun to forget about his carefulness with her, and was now pushing into her with all his strength. He didn't realize it, but each hard thrust pushed her body forward, until she was soon pressed up against the rock wall. He rammed into her, grunting as he humped her against the wall.

A few minutes later, he released her scruff and yowled as he pumped his semen inside her. Hollyleaf yowled along with him as she came also, her juices spraying out onto the wall and dripping onto the ground below. Fallen Leaves pulled out of her stretched hole, his dick dripping. He quickly licked off the juices and watched it recede back into its sheath. Then he moved Hollyleaf aside and lapped at the juices that were drizzling down from the wall. He savored the taste for a moment, then straightened up and nodded to Hollyleaf, who was gasping on the ground beside him. "Thank you." He licked the top of her head, and then, just like that, his body began to fade again. And then he was gone.

Hollyleaf remained sprawled across the ground for a moment longer, still panting. Once she had recovered, she sat up, amazed by how intense that had been. She craned her head and began to clean herself of the semen, thinking, _I came in here to get out of the rain and I still got wet. Figures._


	11. Hollyleaf X Icecloud

"Hollyleaf."

The black she-cat looked behind her as she was stepping out of camp, her green eyes falling upon Icecloud, who was standing behind her. "You need something, Icecloud?"

Icecloud nodded. Hollyleaf noted how strangely uncomfortable the white warrior looked, but did not question it. "Er... yes. I'd like to join you. You are going hunting, right?"

Hollyleaf shrugged. "I mean, I guess. Mostly I was just going to stretch my legs, but I don't suppose I would have been against hunting a bit. The fresh-kill pile is getting a little low."

Icecloud nodded emphatically. "Yes, my thought exactly! So... you wouldn't mind if I tagged along, right?"

Eventually, Hollyleaf agreed, though she really didn't quite know how to feel about the way Icecloud was acting. Normally the fellow ThunderClanner was bright, cheerful, and confident, but today she seemed almost... awkward. As the two made their way through the forest, Hollyleaf couldn't help but notice how on edge Icecloud was. "Are you okay?" she asked in mild concern as the blue-eyed cat jumped at the sound of a rustle nearby, which turned out to just be some leaves falling from the treetops.

Icecloud shook her head. "Yeah, of course, I'm fine."

Hollyleaf shrugged. "Okay, if you say so." Her sharp ears heard a noise from nearby, and she whipped her head around, squinting into the shade of some foliage. With a quick sniff, she verified that there was indeed some prey there, either a mouse or a vole, from what she could tell. "Wait here, I've got this one," she told Icecloud before moving forward slowly, edging into a crouch as she approached the bushes.

Before she could pounce, a weight dropped onto her from above, and Hollyleaf fell heavily to the ground with a surprised "Oof!" The mouse or vole - whatever it was - scampered away, leaving a trail of scattered leaves in its wake. Frustrated, Hollyleaf looked up at Icecloud, who was standing over her, one paw on her stomach to keep her down on her back. "What in StarClan's name is your problem, Icecloud?" Hollyleaf snapped, irritation making her words biting. "I almost had that thing!"

Icecloud looked down at her, her expression strange. She still looked uncomfortable, but she also looked relatively... desperate. "Look, Hollyleaf, I... um..." She hesitated before finally blurting out, "I really like you a lot."

Hollyleaf blinked at her, stunned. "Uh... what."

Icecloud sighed. "Yeah. I know, this is kind of out of the blue, but I just... I just didn't know how else to tell you. You know?"

"You didn't know how else to tell me other than jumping me?" Hollyleaf clarified, her tone slightly disbelieving. "Okay, well, er, that's great, I guess. But I don't... think I return the feelings. Sorry, Icecloud. Can you get off me now?"

Icecloud hesitated a moment, then stubbornly shook her head. "No."

"Sorry, what'd you just say?"

"No," Icecloud repeated. The paw she was holding to Hollyleaf's belly tensed, and her eyes flashing. "I need... to do this."

Hollyleaf wanted to ask what, but she had a sinking feeling that she knew. Her suspicions proved correct when Icecloud's other forepaw began to drift downwards. Hollyleaf gritted her teeth. "Icecloud... this is really unnecessary..."

"No, it's necessary," Icecloud said adamantly, looking almost feverish. "I've been... dreaming about this... for a while now. I need to at least be able to experience it once." She blinked at Hollyleaf, affection mingling with the lust in her gaze. "You'll like it, I promise. I'm not any tom, but we she-cats... we can have our fun, too."

Hollyleaf was the teeniest bit curious about how Icecloud knew so much about this, but before she could ask, Icecloud's paw had reached the forbidden area. Hollyleaf gasped as the white she-cat lightly stroked her pussy, barely touching it. Although Hollyleaf tried to resist it, she couldn't stop her femine parts from becoming wet. Icecloud smiled. "See? I told you you would like it." Icecloud's paw pressed down harder, rubbing energetically. Hollyleaf moaned out loud, her back arching. She had had sex once before, and she knew from experience that could not control her own volume when being pleasured. "Yes, but I don't... ahh... I don't like you," Hollyleaf panted, wriggling and moaning eagerly as Icecloud's paw began to rub her clit.

"That's all right," Icecloud said, a little sadly. "It's enough to get to do this at least once with you. Besides," she added as she pushed her paw into the moist folds, earning a loud, pleased hiss from Hollyleaf, "You don't seem to be protesting all that much."

With that, she began to thrust her paw in an out. By now, Hollyleaf was too overtaken with incredible pleasure, and she moaned erratically, her hind legs kicking out as Icecloud's paw delved deeper and deeper with each wet thrust. "Oh, StarClan... ah! Ah, yes, right there, oh!"

After a moment, Icecloud removed her paw, much to Hollyleaf's displeasure. The white cat adjusted her position so that her face was directly over Hollyleaf's pussy and her rear hovering above Hollyleaf's face. Juices dripped down from Icecloud's own aroused pussy and onto Hollyleaf's nose. Hollyleaf let out a guttaral moan as Icecloud shoved her muzzle into Hollyleaf's folds, her sandpaper tongue licking the insides thoroughly.

As though possessed, the moaning Hollyleaf reached upward, grasped Icecloud's rump, and pushed her tongue into Icecloud's slit. Icecloud paused in her licking to let out a surprised, excited squeal. "Oh, yes!" she gasped, licking her lips before diving back in to Hollyleaf's awaiting folds, which were leaking even more with fluids.

The two bucked and moaned as they pleasured each other. Hollyleaf could not believe how good a she-cat's pussy tasted compared to a tom's dick, and it wasn't long before she was sucking at Icecloud's clit. The she-cat's screams of pleasure turned her on so much. Hollyleaf had completely forgotten her initial misgivings by now, and as she parted Icecloud's folds with a paw to provide better access for her tongue, she decided she was going to want more of this from now on.

"Ah! Hollyleaf!" Icecloud groaned as Hollyleaf's tongue forcefully pushed in and out of her, and she very suddenly came on Hollyleaf's muzzle. Hollyleaf herself had been feeling her own climax arising every time Icecloud's tongue hit her spot. With one last, long shriek into Icecloud's cumming pussy, she reached the peak of her pleasure. The two lay there for a moment, trying to catch their breaths.

After a second, Icecloud pushed herself up, licking the juice off her lips and purring softly at the taste. "Oh, Hollyleaf... that was wonderful."

"I agree," Hollyleaf replied breathlessly, rolling onto her side. Icecloud looked at her mischievously, brushing past her and lightly rubbing her pussy lips with the tip of her tail. Hollyleaf bit back a moan. "I see you did like it after all. Maybe... maybe we can do this again. Right?" Although she said the words casually, her expression was hopeful.

Hollyleaf hesitated only for a moment. "Might as well. I still don't like you that way, don't get me wrong," she established. "But..." She smiled, letting her own tail rise to tease Icecloud's still wet pussy. The white she-cat closed her eyes in bliss.

"But I don't think I'd mind another go sometime," Hollyleaf finished. The two grinned at each other before carrying on with their hunt.


	12. Hollyleaf X Sol

This is a neko. That means they look human but with cat ears and tail. Also fangs, claws, and cat-like abilities! It's also done from Hollyleaf's point of view.

I woke up slowly to find I was restrained to a bed. "Where in the name of StarClan am I?" I asked practically myself. I was startled when an answer came, "You somewhere where no one will find you." I knew that voice! "Sol! Let me out of here!" I shouted at him angrily. The last thing I remember was taking a walk in the woods. My guess was that he must've snuck up on me and knocked me out. My head did hurt a little. He stepped out so I could see him. Only wearing his boxers. 'What the hell?' I thought. He was smiling at me strangely. The same smile he gave me three years ago.  
*Flashback*  
I was only sixteen when I first met him with my older brothers. Jayfeather was eighteen at the time and Lionblaze was nineteen. When Sol had given me that smile, they saw it. Lionblaze pushed me behind him and kept me close to him the whole time. Jayfeather later said that he and Lionbaze didn't like the way Sol smiled at me. I was really confused.  
*End Flashback*  
I didn't know what that smile meant back then, but I did now. It was lust. Sol came to my side and ran his fingers through my long raven hair. "I've wanted you since I fiurst saw you, Hollyleaf. I just wanted to grab you and hump away." his gaze was now on my "Save The Panda" T-shirt. I gasped when he tore it off. He turned smiled at me, "I'm going to savor every second of this." With that he did away with my shorts. All that remained on my already far too exposed body, was my bra and panties. I began to pray to StarClan, but my pleas went unanswered. It was then I realized that my bra had been ripped off and laid on the ground. He was now eyeing my black lace panties. I made a sad attempt to break to ropes hold down my legs as he began to slowly tear them. In a few heartbeats my panties lay on the floor with the rest of my clothes, torn to sheds. He had taken off his boxers and I was astonished and frightened by his size. I was too young! But that didn't bother him at all as he found his way over top her bare body. "Are you ready?" he asked. I shook my head, "No! Please no!" But I was ignored and screamed in pain as he thrusted inside me, breaking my hymen. "You'll like it soon." Sol said, begining to go in and out of me. It was horrible! The pain was so bad I feared I might die right there and then. But then I began to moan. It was starting to feel...nice. I'm guessing Sol heared me because he began going a little faster. After about two minutes he was thrusting hard and I was begging for more. I'd never felt anything so good in my life, I just wanted more. "Oh, Sol! Fuck me harder! Pound your huge cock into my tight pussy!" I could barely comprehend the words coming from my mouth, but I bet Sol could. It felt amazing when he released into me. And just like that it was over, Sol pulled himself out making a squelching sound. The sun was setting outside the one window.  
I know how wrong it was. Me being nineteen while Sol, I'm guessing, was around twenty-nine. I felt guilty and somehow satisfied, as though my body had wanted it all these years. Sol gave me some clothes and told me to sleep after he'd changed the sheets. By the next morning I was allowed to leave with a warning that still makes the hairs on the back of my neck rise. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll be forced to kill you. Good-bye now, Hollyleaf"


	13. Icecloud X Lionblaze X Breezepelt

Icecloud covered her bare chest with her arms. Her whole body was exposed to the two men in front of her. She clamped her legs together in an attempt to hide her slightly wet center.

Breezepelt pushed her down onto the bed. She landed with her legs open, showing off her baby door. Before she could close them, Lionblaze was holding her legs open. His hot breath on her core made it become even wetter. Slowly, the dark golden-haired man ran his tongue over her.

"Oh, great StarClan." Icecloud said, shuddering a bit. She looked up to see Breezepelt positioning himself at her face. "Suck it." he ordered. Icecloud obliged, taking Breezepelt's love lure into her mouth. Encouraged by the slight moan elicted from the man, Icecloud proceeded to swirl her tongue around it. She would stop every now and then to give a hard suck, and then continue swirling.

The dark-haired man above her panted and pulled himself from her mouth before he got too close to releasing. Not just yet, he wanted to be inside her for that. He looked at Lionblaze, "Is she ready?"

When Lionblaze stopped lapping at her core, Icecloud became disappointed. She was just getting close too.  
"She's ready all right. Soaking wet." Lionblaze said.

Icecloud knew what that meant. She had had sex once before. With her ex, Mousewhisker. But this was different. There were two men, not one. If one of them was going to be in her velvet glove...where would the other go?

"Sit up." Breezepelt said, inturupting her thoughts. She obeyed. Breezepelt lifted her up, hands on the backs of her knees. Icecloud wrapped her arms around him for support. She felt Lionblaze grab her sides.

Two objects poked her for a little bit until finding their targets. Icecloud was shocked to find that Lionblaze's cock was now touching her asshole. Still, she lifted her white tail and moved it out of the way. She could hear the two males counting quietly.

One...two...three!

Icecloud gasped loudly when both of them thrusted into her. Slight pain went through her, but it faded as the men began to hump.

"You're so tight, Icecloud!" Lionblaze exclaimed. His hands moved from her sides to her A breasts. "Hot and wet too." Breezepelt commented. It made Icecloud happy to know that her body was pleasing the two half-brothers.

She moaned as Lionblaze rolled her hardened pink nipples between his slightly rough fingers. "You're so big and hard! Both of you!" Icecloud cried. Her sexual partners responded by thrusting harder. This made Icecloud want to cry out more to them.

"How are you guys even fitting into my tight pussy?! I thought for sure you wouldn't be able to. But now look! You two are fucking me so hard!" she said. Never before had something so erotic come off her tongue. In any other case, she'd cover her mouth and apologize. But right now she was having intercourse with two males. So the word 'apologize' could go fuck itself.

Breezepelt growled and gave even harder thrusts. "Ah, fuck!" he said under his breath loudly.

Lionblaze was still playing with Icecloud's breasts. "Damn, these are great." he said, cupping them in his hands. The good side to have small boobs was that they could fit perfectly into a man's hands.

Icecloud suddenly felt a large amount of pleasure run through her. "Oooohh..." she moaned. Her toes curled as the pleasure began to build. She was gonna come soon.  
Lionblaze tugged her hair so her head leaned back. He then kissed her passionately. Seeing this, Breezepelt groaned. A bit of drool was sucked back into his mouth.

"I-I'm clo-close!" Icecloud panted, "Close! I can't..hold- oooohhhh!" As she came, juices leaked out and created a small puddle on the floor. Her DNA catcher and anus tightened around the two shafts penetrating her. The owners of the rods cursed at this.

"Fuck! Dammit!" Lionblaze said, "I'm cumming!" Sure enough, hot liquids filled Icecloud's ass. Breezepelt followed suit, his sperm shooting out into Icecloud's cunt, bound to fertilize her egg.

When the orgasming stopped, Icecloud whimpered a bit as her partners pulled out and allowed her to stand. However, with legs like jelly, she fell onto the bed. Two more heated and worn out bodies laid beside her.

Icecloud closed her eyes, feeling quite satisfied.


	14. Ivypool X Hawkfrost X Thistleclaw

"Ok, Ivypool." Hawkfros circled around her, eyeing her pussy. "Get in a hunting crouch." Ivypool's eyes widened. "Why?" she asked. "Its an attack move, ill show ou." he waiting untill she got in a hunting crouch, her head looking around at her mentor. She winced as Hawkfrost got on top of her. He posisined his hips right above her core. Ivypool winced when she felt his dick teasing at her tight pussy.

" st, your no-" she started to moan as Hawkfrost slid his dick inside and out of her core. "Ahhhh..." she swivled her hips up so Hawkfrost got a plentiful view of her core. "Oh yes.." he said, looking at hdripping core. He slammed his dick inside, to his suprisede, he didnt scream. "Harder, Hawkfrost!' she yowled. "Faster!' Hawkfrost looked around.

"Shush! I dont want Thistleclaw could her..." Ivypool streatched. "Harder, HARDER!" she yowled. The, he stuck his dick into her pussy moaning very loudly. She started to lick his dick, swirling her tounge around it and brushing it with herm whiskers. "Suck it, h moaned. She nodded and sucked his long penis. "Its so tasty!" she mewed dirtily. "Im gocum!" he yowled and is coum squirted into her mouth. Thistleclaw shot his head aroun the corner, his membe fully erect.

"Who is gonna cum/" he asked. Hawkfrost moaned. "Do you wanna turn he asked. Ivypool thrust her hips down. Thistleclaw was a cat known for his hard dick. "Raise em up." he oredered She rose her hips up. He slammed his member into her pussy moaning very loudly, then humping a sfast ash he can. "It feels so goood.." he moaned. Hawkfrost stared at Thistleclaw's butthole. he couldnt resest. He slammed his cock in as Thistleclaw screamied in pleasure. "AHHHHHHHHH..." the three cats moaned. 

"ivypool!" A voice woke her up. "Why are you humping me?" Brambleclaw asked.


	15. Jayfeather X Breezepelt

(sorry this one is really short)

Jayfeather felt the warm rays of sunshine coming from the tiny holes in the den. He breathed in the beautiful smell of his beloved herbs. Brightheart rushed in looking shocked and panicked. "There's a sna-"

"A SNAKE?" Jayfeather nearly screeched.

"No. A snail. Duh." Brightheart mewed with a you-are-an-idiot tone.

"GET AWAY!" Jayfeather screamed at her.

Brightheart laid her ears back and snarled. "Fine."

I need to get away from this place, thought Jayfeather. ThunderClan is obsessing over SNAILS for StarClan's sake. Jayfeather strode out of his den and went past to the entrance, where he was met by Dustpelt, who was guarding the entrance. "What're you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Oh! Uh- just picking herbs!"

"Want me to go with you Jayfeather? WindClan and RiverClan are pretty hostile right now."

"No, no. It's fine. I'll be careful though, thanks for the warning."

"No problem Jayfeather!" Dustpelt happily replied as he trotted back to guarding the tunnel entrance. "Whew, that was close." Jayfeather muttered to himself. He remembered a small stream near WindClan with the sweetest and freshest water, and decided to go there.

As he was lapping up the cool water, he felt something poking near his tail. "Hguh?" he said with his mouth full of water. Suddenly, a wad of moss was pushed into his mouth and he yowled in alarm.

Of course- he couldn't see anything. But all that filled his nostrils was WindClan. Was it a WindClan she-cat in heat? No- there was something strangely familiar about this cat…

Jayfeather felt something licking at his sheath and moaned in pleasure. Breezepelt! He struggled to get up but was pushed down once more. His member was already poking out as Breezepelt guided Jayfeather over to a rock.

Jayfeather was strapped to the rock as Breezepelt pumped into his ass. "You're going to like this!" Breezepelt yowled.

"B-Breezepelt….OH! BABYY GO FASTER!" Jayfeather screeched in pleasure. He squirmed, trying to get every bit of pleasure there was from the sexy cat.

"Oh Jayfeather, you feel so tight!" Breezepelt mewed while he thrust again.

They switched positions and Breezepelt was moaning so loud, all four Clans could hear it.

After licking up their cum a few hours later, they parted ways without a word.


	16. Mistyfoot X Hawkfrost X Leopardstar

Mistyfoot padded through the undergrowth, her steps falling lightly on the rocks beneath her paws. She examined the area around her, her ears pricking for any sound. She was on a sort of patrol by herself, checking around the RiverClan territory for any sign of a fox that had recently been seen passing through here. She hadn't planned to go out by herself, but everyone in the camp had been busy when she left. So she'd been forced to go by herself. But that was fine by her for the moment. She wanted to be alone. Mistyfoot was in a heat, one of the worst she'd ever experienced, and she didn't want to end up giving in to lust and screwing with some random Clanmate. Being alone like this would lessen her chances of doing this.

That was her plan, anyway. Up until she heard the noises nearby.

Alarmed, Mistyfood stalked forward, keeping her body low to the ground. All her senses were on the alert. _Is that the fox?_ The noises were getting louder. It sounded like some strange mixture of grunting and wheezing. Cautiously, Mistyfoot poked her head over a bush. What she saw shocked her.

In the small clearing in front of her, Hawkfrost was roughly humping Leopardstar, who gasping and squealing in pleasure, her limbs jerking occasionally as the tom thrusted. Above her, Hawkfrost wrapped his front legs tightly around her waist and pumped into her mercilessly, grunting and muttering something under his breath. Mistyfoot couldn't hear what he was saying, but whatever it was, it must've turned Leopardstar on, because the spotted she-cat suddenly screeched, "AH! I need you, Hawkfrost! Harder!"

"Beg!" Hawkfrost hissed.

"I need your - uugh - your dick to go farther in me! I command it!" Leopardstar yowled. In response, Hawfrost pulled himself backwards, then suddenly slammed violently into her, earning an excited scream from Leopardstar.

Stunned, Mistyfoot ducked her head back down. But then curiosity got the better of her. She slowly lifted her head again and continued to watch. Her eyes were drawn to Hawkfrost's large cock, which would appear every now and then as he pulled briefly out of Leopardstar's folds during his thrusting. Despite herself, Mistyfoot could feel herself becoming aroused. She squirmed uncomfortably as she felt her own folds begin to wetten. _No. This isn't what I should be doing. Remember the plan,_ she told herself. But she couldn't move away. She continued to watch, frozen in place, as Hawfrost and Leopardstar yowled together and came. Absentmindedly, Mistyfoot's paw drifted down to her vagina. She lightly rubbed her clitoris and moaned softly.

Meanwhile, Hawkfrost was pulling out of a panting Leopardstar. The leader got to her paws unsteadily, smiling at him in what she must've thought was a sexy manner. "Mmm, you really are your father's son," she gasped, flicking her tail across his still erect dick. "You're just as good as Tigerstar. Maybe better."

Hawkfrost's blue eyes glinted. "I told you I'd give you the best fuck of your life."

Leopardstar actually giggled. "Well, I'll be going back to camp now. We should do this another time." She rubbed his cock with her tail tip, then turned and padding awkwardly away.

Hawkfrost watched her go, then directed his attention to the bushes. He had seen them move while he'd been screwing Leopardstar, and he had a feeling that someone was watching. Narrowing his eyes, he meowed, "Come out. I know you're there."

Mistyfoot, who had begun to vivaciously rub her pussy, froze. She glanced out at the brown tabby tom, then behind her. For a moment, she contemplated running. But then she knew that there really wasn't a point. Besides, something inside her had suddenly snapped. Hawfrost had one big penis, and it was looking awfully inviting. In that moment, Mistyfoot decided that the plan could go screw itself. She needed that thing inside her.

Stepping out into the open, Mistyfood met Hawkfrost's gaze. "That was some show," she meowed.

Surprise flickered briefly across Hawkfrost's face at the sight of her, but then was replaced by smugness. "I bet it was. You must've loved it," he sneered. He didn't particularly care for Mistyfoot. After all, she was deputy, when it should have been _him_ in that position. That was the only reason why he was bothering to fuck Leopardstar, so that she would rethink her choice of deputies.

Mistyfoot strode forward, her eyes locked on his erection. "Actually, I did. Think maybe you could do an encore?" Coming up beside him, she bent her head and drew her tongue slowly across the large member. It throbbed at her touch, and she marvelled at how much bigger it looked now that she was right next to it. Hawkfrost shivered and looked down at her with a much different expression on his face. "I suppose I could do that. So long as I have a volunteer."

Mistyfoot smiled seductively, casually falling onto her back and stretching out her legs, exposing her swollen, dripping pussy. Her heat scent drifted into Hawkfrost's nostrils, making his eyes light up with desire. He may not have liked the she-cat, but damn, did she look sexy. Not like that old excuse for a leader.

"Come and get me," Mistyfoot purred.

Growling eagerly, Hawkfrost leapt on top of her. Mistyfoot tensed, expecting him to flip her over into the traditional mating crouch. But he didn't. Instead, he straddled her belly to belly, pressing his body onto hers and practically smushing her against the ground. He licked around her mouth for a second, enjoying watching her squirm and mewl with desire. The truth was, he had never been in this sort of position before, and he needed some time to figure out what he wanted to do. At least Mistyfoot wasn't complaining about it, though her mews were beginning to sound vaguely impatient.

Finally, he began to get impatient himself, and he began to thrust his hips, his dick searching for her entrance. He quickly found it, and he pressed his cock tip lightly into the center of her moist folds, not delving inside right away. He waited for a second, then, when Mistyfoot began to say, "Come on, just put it in alread - !", he plunged inside, thrusting part of his length into her and then quickly pulling it out. He repeated this, starting a steady rhythm.

Mistyfoot screeched in pain at first, writhing around underneath him. But she quickly got over her pain and began to feel intense desire and pleasure seeping through her. Gasping, she moved her backside upwards, trying to get more of him inside her. His thrusts were getting faster, and harder, too. His eyes were narrowed, and he was panting excitedly. This was much better than Leopardstar. Mistyfoot wasn't a virgin, he could tell, but she was so _tight._ Losing himself a bit, he groaned, "Uuuugh, Mistyfoot!"

Mistyfoot took this as an opportunity to gasp, "Faster!"

Hawkfrost did so, ramming his penis forward and back at what seemed like an impossible speed. He humped her so hard and so fast that she actually moved below him, her body jerking upward with each thrust of his hips. His huge dick was now plunging completely into her, filling her up. He moaned as her walls tightened around his dick. "Ahh, fuck!" he hissed, digging his claws into the ground as he continued to push forward.

"Oooh, oh, ah, AAHH, H-Hawkfrost - !" Mistyfoot gasped, then suddenly yowled as she came, her juices exploding onto his dick and leaking out of her hole. Hawkfrost felt his dick twitch, and pressure building up inside him. He gave when final thrust, then came also, squirting his semen inside her twitching body. Gasping for air, he remained inside her for a second, then pulled out of her. His dick, now limp, still dripped with cum, and there was white juices covering Mistyfoot's belly fur. Panting, Mistyfoot reached over and licked at the juices on her stomach.

Standing, Hawkfrost backed away from her. "That was pretty good."

Mistyfoot shook her head. "No, that was amazing." She smiled at him. He caught himself smiling back and shook his head. "Yeah. Well. It's never happening again, though."

For a moment, Mistyfoot looked disappointed. But then her eyes hardened. "You're right." She stood up, took a deep breath, and frowned at him. "This never happened," she hissed, taking on a warning tone in her voice. He looked back at her steadily. "Fine by me."

She glared at him, then turned and tottered unsteadily off.

Once she was gone, Hawkfrost smirked. _Two she-cats in one day. One a leader, one a deputy. Dad'll be so proud._


	17. Nailpaw X Greenpaw

Greenpaw padded through the brush, the wind blowing through her grey fur. Her eyes shimmered, the night giving away a scent. Nailpaw.

Greenpaw was in heat, and Nailpaw wanted her. The tom pounced on her, licking her pussy and rubbing his cock around her core. He moaned.

Nailpaw began to slowly enter her. "Nailpaw? Are we...fucking?" Greenpaw shakily mewed. Nailpaw answered with a growl. "Yup. Now open that hole, lovely virgin."

Greenpaw tried to widen. Nailpaw immediately began to hump her, his cock's barbs scratching her. "AUGH!" She cried, but moaned and let Nailpaw fuck her.

"Oh Nailpaw, stop! It hurts!" Greenpaw had tears rolling down her face. Nailpaw only fucked harder, his cock largening. The humping began to synchronize with the two.

Greenpaw now felt so good. "Oh Nailpaw, shove that young, big penis into me! Hump me and love me! Oh, enter my ass, my mouth, my pussy! GET INTO ME!" She begged, and Nailpaw began to hump faster. His dick breached her farther and farther, each moment leading to more intense fucking. Greenpaw screamed, FUCK and blood spilling from both the two.

But Nailpaw didn't quit. His dick went into her ass, the tight hole holding the dick and it was hard for him to mate. But he fucked her well, in the moonlight the two were one. Nailpaw exploded inside Greenpaw. The two licked each other, then finished.

Tiny squeaks of curiousity were heard from a bush.


	18. Ravenpaw X Barely

(I'v had 23 saved on quotev that's why these are going up so fast.)

~Ravenpaw's POV~

Me and Barley have been fucking for moons and were ready to do it again. His dick is fat, juice and long, everything I need. Mine's pretty big its self but his is definitely bigger. I was walking up to him to ask if he was in the mood. I asked "Hey Barely you in the mood to fuck?" He replied "Fuck yes Ravenpaw." I flipped him over slowly. Noticing his dick was half way emerged. My dick in his face I was licking slowly along his dick. MMmmmm tasted better than I remember. He moaned, I stopped teasing him. He whined "Awww Ravenslut why'd you stop" That turned me on, I cupped my mouth around his dick and sucked so hard, I think I sucked the cum out of him, literally... He grabbed my dick in between his paws rubbing furiously. I moaned doing the same thing. We cummed in each others faces at the same time, stood up, and licked it off each others face. "mmmmm you taste sooooooo fucking good Barley." I smiled at him, mounting him, preparing to ram his ass really good. I backed up and rammed with all my might...but I missed. Slammed right beside it and burst out laughing. I started ramming and hit him right in the ass. I cummed in the couple of first Rams. I Moaned really loud. I got off and he mounted me this time. He rammed he and nailed the end of my ass. We cummed multiple times. He obviously liked ramming me better. So we kept it that way. Then I pushed him to the ground grinned my dick with his. We slowly fell asleep him on top of me...  
(this was really bad. Sorry I don't feel gay stories as good )


	19. Reedwhisker X Peatlefur

Reedwhisker peeks out of the reeds, the pale dawn light casting shadows over his black fur. Petalfur sat by a stream, her gray and white pelt glossy and smooth. Reedwhisker purrs; Petalfur was a beautiful she-cat, she would be a good mother to his kits. He steps out of the reeds, his fur glistening.

"Hello" He meows smoothly. She looks back, startled.

"Reedwhisker!" She dips her head. "You startled me."

He pads up to her.

"Did I, now?" She looks at his expression, and purrs mischievously. "What's on your mind, Reedwhisker?" She purrs, lifting her tail seductively. He looks at the base of her tail and purrs.

"Don't you know already?" He leapt pinning her down, and quickly thrust himself into her. She moans with pleasure, and he smirks. This was too easy. He drew himself backward and she darted forward, her eyes glazed with pain, which quickly turned to lust. "Again." She ordered, and Reedwhisker obeyed, dipping and pulls till she relaxed. She purred, and his member went warm. He moaned for a while, then stepped back. She purrs with pleasure, and he smirks.

"Tomorrow, same time?" She nods. "See you then.


End file.
